


The Murraying effect - happy halloween! - Zombieland one-shot

by TheCrownless2



Category: Zombieland (2009)
Genre: Columbus and Tallahassee snuggle, Columbus gets scared, Columbus is still afraid of clowns, Columbus ohio - Freeform, Costumes, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, M/M, Swearing, Tallahassee protects Columbus, Talumbus - Freeform, White House, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, double tap, halloween2019, happyhalloween, madison is living with Tallahassee and Columbus, male x male, otp, short and sweet, tallahassee is a mother hen, zombieland double tap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 19:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrownless2/pseuds/TheCrownless2
Summary: What would you do if your friend dressed as a Zombie for Halloween in Z-land?...





	The Murraying effect - happy halloween! - Zombieland one-shot

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everyone! Stay safe and we hope you have fun!!! Ps, Joker ain't got nothing on Halloween, it's this dysfunctional family all the way! XD <3

——-

Columbus and Tallahassee sat on the couch of their new home, it was in a large room with paintings of presidents, the house had white walls and floors, it was a mansion and held in good shape considering it being abandoned for some time. Yes it was the White House. Only Columbus, Tallahassee and their new member, Madison occupied it. It's been a month since Little Rock and Wichita left.

Columbus was snuggled up to Tallahassee with his head rested softly against the older man's neck. The sun was setting and leaves out the window gently fell as the breeze carried them swiftly. Yes it was that time of year. Halloween. A celebration joyed and feared amongst the people of Z-land.

"I just want a quiet night with you." Columbus' voice barely audible against the echoes in the house. Reaching his arm on the older man's chest as he forced himself closer to his body for warmth. Columbus looked up at Tallahassee with a gentle smile.

"Of course. We can do whatever you want. " Tallahassee replied in a soft whisper, as he gently stroked the young man's curly hair, giving him a kiss on his forehead.

Columbus smiled warmly but that happiness was short lived.

Madison came into the room wearing a zombie costume with a cropped top and short skirt, however her makeup and wig was that of a clown, her face covered in fake blood and she had a terrifying expression on her face. "Who's ready to get into their costumes!?" She shouted happily.

"Oh dear fucking god!!" Shouted Columbus in a panic as he began to pat the couch for his gun as he pushed himself under Tallahassee's arm for protection. He fucking hated clowns and didn't realize it was Madison, he was too panicked to hear her talk.

"What the fuck?!?!" Tallahassee shouted after Columbus used him for cover. He took out his gun and pointed the barrel at Madison, cocking the gun before realizing the fucking 'zombie' was only Madison.

"Fuck! What are you thinkin' I could have kill you!"

Madison let out a scream as she ducked away from the barrel of the gun, looking into Tallahassee's crazed eyes.

"W-what!?" Columbus whimpered as he forced himself to look at Madison. Confused and yet terror still stained his face.

"She's a fucking clown!?! You're a fucking clo-"

"Wait! Wait!! Don't shoot! It's me!! Madison!" Madison Interrupted the terrified Columbus next to her. Eyes still locked on Tallahassee.

"I know its fucking you! Give me a reason I shouldn't shoot your dumb ass?!" Tallahassee lowered his gun slightly, he wasn't planning on shooting her, he was just mad that she scared Columbus.

Columbus steadied his breathing but his body couldn't stop shaking as he continued to hide behind Tallahassee.

"Because you guys need me!?" Madison shouted the first thing that came to mind, but even her eyes widened at how stupid that sounded.

Tallahassee put his gun away, rolling his eyes at the woman. "Get that makeup off before someone else tries to shoot you."

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you liked it!   
Follow us on instagram for more updates and photos + videos! at _thecrownless_


End file.
